supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabrina-Brunetta Spears and her children go out to restaurants
McDonalds Sabrina-Brunetta: "Children, we're going to McDonald's." Larry: "I need to be on my Xbox One!" Sabrina-Brunetta: "Shhhh, Larry....." to: Everyone is at McDonald's runs to chair and puts a whoopee cushion on a chair puts another whoopee cushion on a chair man sits on both whoopee cushions Man: "Kiddos, we do not tolerate this behavior in public. Understood?" puts some fake doo-doo on the middle of the floor kicks the soda machine Sabrina-Brunetta: "Jordan, No! Leave the soda machine alone!" throws a water balloon at a worker scares a customer by showing him a picture of The Exorcist's face customer screams in fright Lauren: "There is doo doo on the floor!" changes the music to Nirvana's Smells like Teen Spirit Sabrina-Brunetta: "THAT'S IT! WERE LEAVING!" Burger King Before going there In the car Sabrina-Brunetta: "All right, children, what would you like?" At the Burger King Jordan: "Burger King is a slaughterhouse!" Lukas: "Think of how many cows died to be served to customers!" to: Inside the Burger King restaurant launches a spitball at a customer with a straw tapes a customer's mouth shut with duct tape deposits a booby trap on a seat Aftermath Subway Car Trip In Subway Lukas: "No beef!" Sabrina-Brunetta: "In Subway, the word 'no' does not exist." knocks over a recycling bin Sabrina-Brunetta: "Jordan Natasha Spears! Put the recycling bin back up." hits a worker in the face with a tennis racket Worker: "Ouch! We do not act like this. Carry on and you will be put outside." Lauren: "YOU LOOK LIKE ADAM ROSE WHO STARRED IN FILM PIGS!" (Laughs) worker ignores Lauren's rude comment gets out a black felt-tipped marker and writes bad language on the glass windows and the counter Jordan: "I want jalapeños!" raps Under the Influence by Eminem in front of a customer Customer: "Please don't use that language." Aftermath KFC Car Trip In KFC steals a bucket of chicken from someone and pigs out on it Larry: (mumbling) "This is tasty!" sees this Aftermath Dakota Scotland Euro Central Getting dressed Larry: "This suit looks ugly! I ain't trying it on!" Sabrina-Brunetta: "Larry, put your suit on. We will be leaving in a half hour." Larry: "NO!" In the car Lauren: "I DON'T WANNA GO TO THAT STUPID RESTAURANT!" kicks Sabrina-Brunetta's seat while screeching at the top of her lungs Sabrina-Brunetta: "Calm down, Lauren. We need to eat there." In the place belches the ABCs at a waiter's face tears her kid's menu in half with her bare hands folds her kid's menu into a paper airplane and throws it at a waiter's head cuts the tablecloth with scissors takes off his clothes and jumps onto the table and performs the Gangnam Style dance while spitting at people's faces naked Aftermath Taco Bell In the Car At Taco Bell Navi: "IT'S FOR MORONIC MEXICANS!" Aftermath The Resturant Fleet At the place puts salt in a customer's tongue Aftermath Sorrels Brasserie At the place Sabrina-Brunetta: "Oh, my god!" slams her dish to the floor Aftermath Going to McDonalds to see Elijah Sabrina-Brunetta: "Elijah, are you here?" Apologies Larry: "Sorry." The Gulshan In the place Jordan: "THIS PLACE IS FOR IDIOTIC INDIANS!" Aftermath Bridge Resturaunt Getting Dressed see Larry dressed in a maroon suit with gray buttons and a white collared shirt beneath it complete with a green and red plaid necktie see Lukas in a navy blue suit with black buttons and a black collared shirt with a blue necktie see Lauren in a pink sparkly dress with a pearl necklace and white tights as well as black Mary Janes see Navi dressed in a purple and blue blouse with a red ribbon attached to the waist of the blouse with flowers imprinted all over it, a lilac frilly skirt, black tights and pink platform shoes we see Jordan who is dressed in a white nylon dress with pink tights, red Mary Janes, and a pink and red sparkly bow attached on the top of her hair Sabrina-Brunetta: "You guys look so gorgeous!" (Takes out her camera) "OK, now smile and say cheese." Larry, Lukas, Lauren, Navi, and Jordan: (bored) "Cheese..." takes a picture with her camera In the car Sabrina-Brunetta: "I expect every one of you to be on your best behavior." minutes later pulls Larry's necktie Larry: "Ow! Quit it, you (bleep)!" smears fake doo-doo all over her seatbelt At the place throws some silverware against the wall Larry: "I hate lobster!" customers gasp Sabrina-Brunetta: "Larry Daniel Spears, what did you just do?" [Lukas gets out his iPod Touch and starts listening to Gold Digger by Kanye West without earphones] customers get distracted Lukas: "My best friend says she use to (bleep) with Usher. I don't care what none of yall say I still love her." pulls off the tablecloth on the family's table, ties the 2 left ends around her neck into a cape and runs with her arms out and jumps onto another table, smashing everything on it knocks over some chairs crumbles up her kid's menu into a ball and tosses it at a customer's head trips over a waiter with his leg and laughs at that 5 kids take off their dinner clothes and run around the restaurant naked waiter trips over the kids' discarded clothes and drops his plate spilling everything on it Waiter: "Oh, man. I might as well have to serve another set of the meals my customers requested..." 5 kids infiltrate the kitchen and scatter a ton of pots and pans as well as other equipment all over the kitchen floor Kitchen Cook: "Hey! You are entering an area that is accessible to workers only! Please leave immediately." Larry: "(bleep) OFF! WE DO NOT CARE! COME ON GUYS! LET'S CAUSE TROUBLE BIG TIME!" sprays tabasco sauce all over 2 meals urinates on a cooking table overflows the kitchen sink with water smacks a chef in the back with a frying pan pours hot water out of a pot, causing the chef that was smacked in the back by Navi to accidentally slip over the spilled water and fall on his stomach and Navi high-five each other laughing Chef: "Ugh, this is such a disaster with these rambunctious kids." 5 kids attack a chef in the privates kitchen cook takes the kids outside of the kitchen Kitchen Cook: "The next time you trespass this room, you and your family will leave immediately." Lauren: "YOU LOOK LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER!" (Snickers) kitchen cook ignores Lauren's rude remark and returns to the kitchen Aftermath After resturauts Larry's apology Larry: "Sorry, I didn't mean it..." Lukas' apology Lukas: "I'm sorry for the way I acted." Lauren's apology Lauren: "I'm so sorry." Navi's apology Navi: "I'm sorry for the way I acted." Jordan's apology Jordan: "I apologize for the mistakes I have done." Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts